The not so Irken one
by x.doitsu.x
Summary: The irken fleet had disbanded Zim from the Operation Impending Doom II. Zim is in highschool now and Irken's don't usually grow...But Zim has. In just a night. A new girl comes to school...And she's hiding something from everybody...T for V&L Hiatus!
1. Chapter 1: The Growth?

**Zim's POV**

"…" The invader stared at his body in the mirror, his red hues widening as he examined his features. "H-How…How did I grow…?" he asked himself, astonished. He stared for a good long time until he was shoved over by a small robot whose eyes were a bright aqua. "IT'S SCHOOL TIME!" he shouted, excited. "ZIM ZIM ZIM ZIM ZIM ZIM ZIM ZIM ZIM ZIM ZI-OOOO. Your tall!" the little robot exclaimed as the alien stood and he rubbed his head. "You…STUPID robot! Gir! Go and get me my shoes!" Zim exclaimed as he put in his fake human eyes to stand in with the humans and also put on his hair. The robot suddenly gained his posture and placed his hand up to his forehead to make a salute position, his eyes turning red. "Yes sir!" Gir then grinned stupidly and ran out the door and went to get his shoes. Zim shook his head and then glanced at himself again. "It's been a whole 6 years since the Irken and the Tall One's…disbanded me from the fleet…" he grumbled. Clenching his hands into fists, the robot scampered in and he snatched his shoes away from him and put them on. He then let out a soft sigh and exited his 'house' and began to walk towards High Skool. He saw his old arch nemesis, Dib, with his sister and…with another girl by his sister's side.


	2. Chapter 2: Dib the stupid One

**Dib's POV**

_Brriiiingg! Brrrriiiinnngg! Dib! Dib! Time to wake up!_ The alarm clock shrieked as it turned 6:30 AM. Dib let out a sigh as he turned around in his bed, to get a good look at the clock. He rubbed his eyes as he saw the blinking red light, flashing 6:30. He rolled onto his back and stared at his ceiling. "Damn…First day of High Skool…Especially with Zim.." he grumbled but smiled as he said Zim's name. They had quarrels in the past, but once he learned that Zim was abandoned by his own people, he began to see different about Zim. He has no one to lean on, no one to rely on…Dib shook his head. He promised Zim he would be there for him…even if they did quarrel sometimes. The human grinned and he got out of bed, getting dressed. He then glanced at his sister who was in the doorway. She had short purple hair that went down to about neck length. She wore a skull t-shirt that was just plain black but the skull was a bright white that stood out. She also wore a jacket to cover her arms. It was black and purple rings that went down the sleeves. She wore navy pants with black boots. Dib grinned and waved at her but she just slammed her fist into his stomach. "Don't. Say. Anything to creep out Alice." she hissed in his ear as he fell to his knees. He felt the pain last for just a minute and he recovered. He glanced up and smiled. "Gazzy has a friend!~" he teased and jumped away from the next blow. He stuck his tongue out. Gaz twitched slightly and glanced back towards her friend. She had long black hair with soft, purple eyes. She wore a light red t-shirt with a black jacket like Gaz. She wore a light color of pants with brown shoes. She smiled softy at Dib and bowed. "Ah, so your Gaz's brother!~ Your very famous," she said happily and extended her hand towards him. Dib smirked and he took it. "Mhm. It's always a pleasure to meet me, Gaz's Awe-OW!" a fist collided with his stomach again and he pulled away from the hand and crumpled to the floor. Gaz chuckled happily and took Alice's hand and began to drag her away. "C'mon Dib! The bus'll be here!" she called upstairs as they both ran outside to wait. Dib groaned and he followed them, carrying his black backpack. Alice had a little book bag with her binder and books and Gaz just had her video game console and her bag on her shoulder. He sighed as the bus pulled up and they all got on. Noticing how few people were on the bus, Dib frowned and saw in the back. Alice and Gaz sat in front of him. Alice just watched Gaz playing, laughing when Gaz died. Gaz chuckled with her and Dib frowned. Usually she would hit someone without hesitation when they laughed at her but…she had grown attached to Alice. He smiled. He was glad he didn't have to watch out for his sister anymore. As the bus stopped in front of the High Skool, he saw Zim walking and he grinned. All three got off the bus and he saw the grin skinned alien look over at them, and his eyes narrowed at Alice. Dib chuckled. He then wove his hand for Zim to come over…But his eyes widened at the height of Zim. "H-How...How!"


	3. Chapter 3: Who wouldve thought

**Alice's POV**

Alice let out a soft sigh as she was inside her dark apartment by herself. As the sky began to light up from the rising sun, her light purple hues scanning the outside. "It must be around 6…" she mumbled to herself. Fumbling around with her clothes, placing on her red t-shirt and along with her black jacket. She placed on her light colored pants with her brown shoes. She combed out her long black hair from the knots angled in the raven colored hair.

After she was done, she glanced at herself in the mirror and she smiled softly. Suddenly, a knock was heard from the door. Alice let out a sigh and went towards the door and opened it, revealing Gaz. Alice smiled as Gaz was staring intently at her Game Slave 6. "Hurry up, Alice," Gaz grumbled as she pressed the console buttons. Alice chuckled and chided her friend gently, "Hai hai…" She tightened her room up before leaving with Gaz to go next door. As they approached the house door, slight mumbles could be heard through the window from upstairs.

Gaz seemed to twitch and she opened the door. "Gr…" she growled and stormed upstairs, Alice right behind her trail. "Is that your brother?" she asked in a hushed whisper as a young man was in his doorway. Gaz punched her brother in the stomach. After a moment, He grinned at Gaz. "Gazzy has a friend!~" he teased in a raspy voice. Gaz growled and turned to Alice. She smiled softy at Dib and bowed. "Ah, so your Gaz's brother!~ Your very famous," she said happily and extended her hand towards him. Dib smirked and he took it. "Mhm. It's always a pleasure to meet me, Gaz's Awe-OW!" Dib suddenly fell to the ground. Alice stared at him but she smiled gently. Gaz took Alice by the hand and handed her a book bag. Gaz tossed her backpack over her shoulder and led Alice downstairs.

Gaz looked up the stairs. "C'mon Dib! The bus'll be here!" she called and then dragged Alice outside. Dib came running as the bus pulled up. All three got on the bus. Dib sat in the back and the two sat in front of him. Alice smiled as she watched Gaz played her Game Slayer 6. She chuckled as Gaz died and Gaz only laughed too. She glanced out the window and saw a tall green kid walking to High Skool. "…" She stared at him until they turned a corner. She frowned slightly but smiled softly as Gaz glanced at her.

As the bus stopped in front of the Skool and they both got up and went towards the Skool. She smiled as Dib was behind them. She then saw the green skinned Kid. Dib gestured him over. "H-How!" a sudden outburst came from Gaz's younger brother. Alice glanced at Dib and frowned. "How?" she asked him gently. He fingers went over towards the green kid and she shrugged. "What do you mean…How? About him?" she asked, gesturing to the green kid. "He's…tall…" he grumbled. She cocked her head slightly but let out a soft sigh. But as she gazed into the green kid's eyes, she felt herself... attached. As if she knew him from somwhere...Gaz pulled her out of her thoughts and they both went into the High Skool.

_Alright...So..I need your guy's opinions. Should I make POV from Zim's past from Irken? O: Let me know!~ And tell me if you like the ending of this chapter ^^;;_


	4. Chapter 4 Double Trouble?

**Zim's POV**

Zim frowned at the girl who stood by Dib's side. When their eyes met…a slight crimson blush popped on Zim's face. '_…Why…Why do I feel like I know her…?'_ he asked himself, tapping his temples softly. Then, he glanced at Gaz and noticed she was leading the girl away. Zim walked up to the human, rubbing at his human lenses. "Who was that, monkey?" he asked Dib in a low voice. Dib chuckled. "Gaz's frie-Is it just me or is your face…red?" the human teased Zim. Zim's eyes widened and he rubbed at his face. "Y-YOU LIE! LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIES!" he shouted. The kids around them stared at the two cautiously but shrugged it off and began to enter the High Skool. Dib shook his head and grabbed the invader by the hand. "C'mon, grumpy-kins~" dib teased him again.

Zim let out an annoyed sigh, and gasped slightly as Dib grabbed his hand and began to lead him into the Skool. The two had their lockers next to Gaz and the other human girl."So…What's her name?" Zim asked as he bent over to whisper in Dib's ear. Dib shivered and stopped, pulling the two into the boy's bathroom. "FIRST! You must tell me how you…grew! No one just…grows in a night! Last time I saw you…You…You were tiny! About ye' high!" he made a motion about the size of a munchkin. Zim sighed. "I don't know! But...Heh...You can't pick on me anymore!" Dib rolled his eyes."Alright alright, so I can't pick on you…do you have ANY idea how you grew?" he asked. Zim shook his head. "Unless I was slipped some Irken drug, I have no idea." "After school…Let's go to my house and run some tests. Maybe someone did slip you something."

Zim nodded. "Now tell me Dib-stink…Who was that other monkey female?" he asked. "Oh, Alice? She's new. Why? Does someone want to stalk little Alice?" he teased his friend. Zim's face flushed and he shook his head. "N-NO! I have no intentions! ZIM just haven't seen her before!" Zim shouted. Dib just shrugged and led Zim out. "Anyway…Let's get to class. I heard that they changed the entire Skool system…" Zim blinked. "How so?" "Well…We just stay in just one classroom…Instead of going to all different types if classes." Zim looked puzzled. "This is one fucked up Skool.." he mumbled. Dib nodded as they went towards their lockers. Since Zim was in Jr. Skool, he already know how to open up the lockers. Opening up the metallic door, he placed his bag inside and got out a binder and a book.

**Dib's POV**

Dib frowned as they shuffled into the…home room is what everyone was calling it. Gaz and Alice were sitting in the back and Dib grabbed the alien by the hand and led them towards the two. Alice glanced up and smiled at Zim, taking his hand into hers. "I'm Alice," she greeted him and then shook his hand. Zim shook back, hesitating. "I'm…Zim," he said, returning the shake. They released hand and Zim sat beside Alice and Dib sat beside Gaz. He sighed. He snuck a glance back at Alice after the bell rang, and saw she was watching Zim curiously. Zim just…sat there with a dumb expression.

"EVERYONE SIT DOWN!" a familiar voice snaked around the room. All the kids sitting down shivered. '_DAMN IT NO! WHY ISN'T SHE DEAD!' _Dib cried in his head. Gaz was staring down at her desk, not making eye contact with the evil that was at the front of the classroom. Alice seemed…terrified. Zim was just sitting there, staring blankly at the evil ahead.

Dib hesitated, but forced himself to look up at Ms. Bitters. She took out a piece of paper and began to take roll. "…Darren, Dan, Bob, Sharron," the listen went on until his name was called. "Dib?" "H-Here…!" he announced. She nodded and then called Gaz's name and Zim's and Alice's.

Bitters came up to Dib and narrowed her eyes down at him. "You four will come up and tell the class about yourselves," she hissed, "and if you fail to do so, I will call your parents and make then love you LESS!" Dib winced and they all got up and went to the front. "I-I'm Dib…" he said loudly, standing in front of the three. He re-ajustided his glasses and smiled. "I guess…I'm an easy guy to get along with and…yea." He stepped back.

**Gaz's POV**

Gaz stepped forward in front of her brother and sighed. Her purple hair covered one of her eyes as her other eye seemed to be… closed is what others would say. But she felt like she was squinting. "Gaz. I'm the piggy slayer," she said coolly and stepped back, shoving Alice to the front.

**Alice's POV**

"Kyah!" she screamed as she tripped and ran into a desk, actually she face planted. Everyone gasped and the strange green boy was the first to her. He helped her up. "Are you okay?" were the first words that entered her mind as she registered that he was holding her arm. A slight blush crept up her face and she tore away from his arm. "O-Of course!" she shouted and glanced at the class. She felt something run down the side of her face and she placed a hand to it and wiped away the red liquid. The kids all gasped. Ms. Bitters is what she called herself, walked up. "Zim, take Alice to the Nurses," she hissed at the green kid. _''_ Zim nodded and took Alice by the arm and began to lead her out of the classroom.

**Zim's POV**

Zim lead her to the nurse's room, quietly. He let go of her arm as they turned a corner, feeling himself blush. He then stopped and turned to her. She looked at him, cocking her head to the left slightly and he pulled her near him and he began to inspect her head, the blush growing. "You have a cut…" he told her and pulled away and continued walking. He looked out from the corner of his eye and saw that she was dazed slightly. "C'mon!" he barked to get her attention. She nodded and followed. They soon reached the nurse's office but she was away. Zim sighed and sat down on the chair. She sat next to him. Looking away, he placed his elbow on the armrest and propped his head onto his hand and leaned on it. He watched the human girl from the corner of his eyes. She seemed to stare at him. He rolled his eyes. "Does it hurt?" he asked her. She looked puzzled. "Does. It. Hurt?" he asked through clenched teeth. She nodded. "Y-Yea…" she whimpered.

A smile tugged at his lips and he stood. "C'mon, let's get something to treat it with," he said and walked into the nurse's office. He got a rag and some liquid stuff and he turned but…He tripped over something and Alice was right there. His eyes widened as he fell, taking Alice with him.

He landed on top of her, awkwardly. His left leg was between hers and his right hanging off. He had his arms wrapped around her tightly. Feeling something warm on his lips, he pressed down on the warm substance on his lips. He had his human eyes shut tightly, and when he opened them…His lips were on hers.

**AN; Ano…Excuse me for my lateness! :D;; My sister deleted this chapter…So I had to remember what I typed! D: Hope you enjoy!~**


End file.
